What Matters During This Fight
by cavlik97
Summary: The Salex scenes in 2x21 told in Alex's point of view. Ish. Salex cuteness from an amazing episode.


**A/N: Another 2x21 Salex fic(: The salex scenes in Alex's POV. :) **

The fear. Alex could remember the terror coursing through her as blood pooled through Sean's white shirt. She remembered stumbling over her own feet and yanking off the scarf from around her neck to try and apply as much pressure to the wound as humanly possible. She could feel the thickness of his blood and suddenly realised that tears were welling in her eyes. Sean gasped as Alex pressed down on the bullet wound.

'Shhh, it's gonna be okay,' Alex whispered as Michael and Nikita appeared from around the corner. 'I promise, Sean.'

Sean nodded weakly, his hands grabbing hers and pressing down on the wound too. He hissed through his teeth at the pain as Michael shot one of the Division attackers and rushed towards them.

Alex couldn't remember the last time she was so scared.

–**)~(-**

Michael had pulled her aside once they got Sean back to the safe house.

'Let Nikita get the bullet out,' he said gently. 'He'll be fine, okay? You need to get a drink, sit down and breathe. You know that Nikita can work magic.'

Still breathing heavily, Alex nodded, allowing Michael to lead her into the kitchen. Soon, when Alex had finally calmed her pounding heart, she headed over to Nikita. When the older agent saw her, she smiled as Alex took a seat beside the cot that Sean was unconscious on.

'Bullet's out,' Nikita announced. 'Now all he needs to do is recover.' She paused. '...But, he's gonna need somebody to watch over him.'

Alex knew what Nikita was implying. Nikita knew that Alex knew. They both knew what the answer would be.

'Yeah, I'll do it,' Alex said with a small nod. 'Whatever it takes.' Her voice was quivering and she was agitated...shaking a bit. Nikita smiled at the response but it faded when she saw the anxiety in Alex's sea blue eyes. The older woman lifted a gentle hand, stroking Alex's hair in comfort and assurance before getting up to speak to Michael and Ryan.

Then, Alex had shifted over to Nikita's spot, resting her weight on the side of the cot, eyes running over Sean's weak state. His cute, boy-ish features were peaceful from the sleep he was in but Alex could see the specks of blood on the changed dressing of his wound. Carefully so as not to wake him, brushed away some dirt from the side of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

Later...Alex realised _that _small action was more to reassure herself. Well. It worked.

–**)~(-**

'Everyone can see it, you know.'

'See what?'

'Everybody but you, apparently.'

'I'm just helping him out, Birkhoff.' Alex knew that was a complete lie. She wouldn't allow anybody else to take care of Sean.

'Mm hm,' Birkhoff said in a _sure you are _tone. Alex rolled here eyes, smiling. She sort of liked Birkhoff's "big brother" role in her life. She shot back a retort in a teasing tone. 'You know, maybe you should cut down on those energy drinks, just saying.'

Birkhoff smirked just as the door opened and he hurried away. But as he left, Alex stood there, gazing at Sean, wondering about her real motives for doing this.

–**)~(-**

He'd been hilarious when he was stoned. Completely hysterical. But his words had touched a feeling that had stirred inside of her, realising how much she needed someone like him to make her feel appreciated...make her feel loved. Then, Birkhoff..._again. _He was acting like a freaking matchmaker.

Not that Alex really minded much...

–**)~(-**

'I...didn't say those things because I got shot...or because I lost my mom...although, losing my mom made me realise how fast life can go. I said those things because I wanted you to hear them.'

–**)~(-**

'Cause every once in a while, there's a crack in that wall and you give me this look...yeah, that's the one.'

The interruption couldn't be more untimely. Alex was more than pissed to say the least. Freaking damn Division. Could they have waited at least half an hour? Sean's determination to fight scared Alex to the bone. No. She'd already seen him go deadly pale once today. She wasn't going to watch him die on the floor of this beach house. So when the idea hit her, she wasn't going to let anything else go down. They were all going to survive.

–**)~(– **

'You are buying the next house.'

'Deal.'

'We can lie low at my safe house until then,' Ryan announced. 'Hey, good thinking, Alex.'

'Thanks!' Alex smiled at the compliment but at Birkhoff's downcast face, she realised again that they had just lost another home and her spirits plummeted again. Of course, Sean's arm being snuck around her from the car seat did not go unnoticed.

'Hey, Alex, can I talk to you for a sec?' Sean asked quietly.

'Yeah, are you okay?' Although Alex said it anxiously enough, she knew that wasn't what he wanted to talk about.

'Maybe it's time for another shot.' Sean's chocolate brown eyes bore into hers, nothing but raw emotion burning in them but his words only held one meaning for Alex at first hearing.

'I didn't bring any...' Alex began with a shrug but out of nowhere (well, if she'd been looking hard enough she would've seen it coming), Sean tilted his head and his lips met hers. Out of instinct, Alex's eyes closed but almost a moment later, she realised what was going on and she forced her eyes open, trying to convince herself to pull away. But his hand was already brushing back her hair and somehow...it all felt so _right_ that her eyes just flickered to a close again and she was suddenly just kissing him back. She honestly couldn't give a damn if Birkhoff and Ryan were in the car...they could deal with it. She'd been waiting for this for longer than she could imagine and now it was happening. His hand was bracing her head, rested at the back of her neck. His lips were soft, gentle and completely loving. Alex couldn't help but smile into the kiss, relaxing her grip on his wrist which had previously been to push him away. She heard voices in the background but they soon fell silent and she was glad. This was one moment she wanted to live in for as long as possible. She rested her hand on his chest, whispering his name and he broke the kissed for just a second, kissing the top of her nose before meeting her lips again.

–**)~(– **

As she and Sean headed back into Ryan's safe house after running down to the basic shop to grab some food, Alex handed Birkhoff an energy drink, thumping him on the shoulders. 'So healthy, Birkhoff...just so you know,' she smirked. Sean took a seat in the armchair opposite Ryan. Birkhoff had stolen the spot beside Kendrick so Alex perched herself on the handle of the sofa so that she was still close enough to Sean to make her feel safe. She could see out of the corner of her eye, Nikita and Michael talking and Nikita let out a small chuckle, meeting her eye and winking. Alex smiled back.

Yeah.

They'd lost another house. Another home. But the family that Alex had come to love was still here. They were still alive.

For now, nothing else mattered.

**A/N: I rewatched Dead Drop and really wanted to capture the Salex scenes in Alex's point of view. I would've done Sean too but he was kinda stoned... :D **

**So you guys know what to do ...**

**Read and review!**


End file.
